


My captain, my king

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader finds herself harboring feelings for both men, having no idea that she is desired by the two of them. When Aragorn and Boromir step upon her while she’s bathing, there is no hiding away anymore and none of them can hold back any longer.





	

Your eyes fluttered close as you took a deep breath, the chilly evening air refreshing. Along with the Fellowship you had arrived at Lothórien forest the day before yet only now you had a chance to wander the beautiful place on your own.

You were mesmerized by it, enchanted and enamored. It was filled with calmness, a promise of peacefulness and times with no worries.

There was also another purpose of your lonely trip. You wanted to, finally, enjoy a bath, long and unhurried. Rarely was there a chance for such a thing during your journey and now, as opportunity came, you wanted to have some time for yourself, not only to clean yourself but to think as well.

And, frankly, there was an issue of sorts that needed to be addressed. Among your companions, two men had successfully caught your eye and it seemed that both of them were equally interested in you.

Both, Aragorn and Boromir had shown you many times that your wellbeing was quite important to them. It was surprising only at the beginning and you couldn’t quite wrap your mind around the reason of such behavior.

It became clear in Moria when, after the cage troll had attacked you, the two of them were instantly at your sides, shielding you from any harm that might come your way. None of you suffered any lethal wounds, expect from Gandalf – the wizard had saved you all by fighting the evil creature from Mordor and every single one of you mourned him greatly.

You hang your towel on a bush near the river, looking around to check if there was no unwelcomed eyes watching you. You were aware that guards were scattered about the forest but lady Galadriel assured you that no one would disturb your private time.

When you made sure you were all alone, you began to slowly strip off, placing your clothes neatly on the ground next to the bush. As you got rid of your undergarments, you gave your body a moment to adjust to the change of temperate. You shivered lightly but soon, you soaked a feet into the water, wincing upon feeling it’s coldness. Inch by inch, to not gift yourself with an unnecessary cramp, you dived in, your loosen hair floating behind you as you stepped deeper, the water reaching to your breasts.

You allowed yourself a moment of stillness, the water crashing against your back in a steady, repeated waves as you pondered about the liking you felt for both man. You were against telling any of them in a fear that the other might feel hurt and disappointed. Yet, it felt like a right thing to do – revealing your feelings for both of them. You did not expect them to understand, you yourself had yet to fully accept that you could fall for two men at the same time, but maybe the knowledge would be enough? It might scare or rather repel them, but it was worth a try.

So, it was decided. When opportunity appeared, you would confess your affection for Aragorn and Boromir, hoping that perhaps one of them could come up with a solution for that rather special situation.

Feeling a bit more settled, you began washing your skin, rubbing the tiredness from your muscles and sweat from your body. You didn’t realize how much you missed having access to fresh water until this very moment.

Somewhere in the woods, a noise rose and reached your ears but you ignored it, wrapped in your small bubble of happiness that taking care of yourself gave you, however as you heard two sharp inhales you turned your head around only to see the objects of your thoughts from not so long ago frozen in their tracks.

“What on earth have done to be blessed with a view like that?” Boromir muttered, his words clear in the quiet evening and you felt your skin tingle wherever his eyes landed.

“You’re mistaking me with an elf maiden, I believe,” you retorted humbly, pulling your hair to the front of your body to cover your cleavage.

“By all means, no. And I dare say, no elf maiden compare to you, Y/N,” Aragorn was fast with a reply, making you giggle. They looked positively confused and unsure what to do yet you noticed their dilated pupils, their lustful gaze and heaving chests.

You decided that taking a risk would be best and, after all, they already had seen undressed so what more damage could it cause?

“Would you like to join me?” you boldly asked, smiling giddily when both men nodded and started to tore at their clothes eagerly. You turned your gaze away to give them at least a bit of privacy and when you heard a splash, followed by another one soon after a rush jolted down your spine.

“I may need some help with washing my back. Any chance you took a soap with you?”

“I am on my way to assist you, my lady,” Boromir declared, his usually deep voice became even more husky as he made his way towards you, “and yes, we have a soap.”

You looked over your shoulder, silently encouraging him to proceed and after a moment, you felt his hands on your shoulder blades, watering your skin before he started to rub the soap against it.

Meanwhile, Aragorn came to stand in front of you, reaching out for your hand, which you gladly placed upon his. Boromir handed him the soap and Aragorn busied himself with washing your arms; none of them uttered a word and you could focus on the movements of their hands, on the tender stroke of Boromir’s fingers across your back.

However, when it became too hard to wash you properly because of the water’s level, both of them gently guided you towards the shore, stopping when the level was decently covering your private parts.

Aragorn crouched and you lifted one of your legs; he took your ankle and let you rest your foot on his bended knee. He started to move the soap over your calf, gradually making his way up your leg.

Boromir used the opportunity to press his chest to your back and circle his arms around your waist, taking the soap from Aragorn when the latter was rinsing your leg. Boromir gingerly lathered you stomach and when he dared move his hands up your ribcage you moaned softly, laying your head on his shoulder.

“Brush my hair away, Boromir,” you whimpered, and you felt him twitch against your backside, a sensation that made the heat pool between your legs.

He quickly made your wish come true, handing the soap to Aragorn, who put your leg down and began to wash the other one. His gaze was transfixed on your chest, which came to his view as Boromir moved your hair onto your back, both men’s mouth fell agape at the sight.

With trembling hands, Boromir palmed your breasts, kneading the flesh and thumbing against your hardening nipples. You closed your eyes, losing yourself in a sensation of both of them pampering you and when Aragorn’s fingers slid over your lower abdomen, you bucked your hips forwards, eager to feel him when you needed him most.

Encouraged by your action, Aragorn parted your folds and pressed his thumb against your clit, eliciting a lewd moan from you. He began to run slow circles over the hard bud while Boromir attached his lips to your neck, peppering it with hot open mouth kisses while his hands were doing wonders on your breasts.

Soon, the men’ ministrations made you weak in your knees, your head spinning from growing arousal and a need for release; one of your hands was tangled in Boromir’s hair, the other guided Aragorn’s palm as he eased a finger inside you, curling it against your sweet spot.

“Y/N, if you don’t wish for us to continue, please do tell. Because I think neither of us will be able to control himself much long longer,” Boromir mumbled, his warm breath fanning over your skin and you opened your eyes to look at him and then at Aragorn.

“Then don’t. I want you. Both of you.”

The two groaned lowly and you snapped your head to the side to capture Boromir’s in a searing, messy kiss. He licked your bottom lip and you gladly granted him access to your mouth.

Aragorn, in the meantime, was becoming familiar with your stomach as he pushed Boromir’s hands away; they landed on your hips and Aragorn had a great opportunity to let his lips travel up to your breasts. He resumed fingering you and with a bit more of both their lips you came undone, your body quivering against theirs.

When you came from your orgasm, Aragorn was standing in front of you, Boromir standing straight as well, and with one nod, the latter lifted you and, cradled safely in his arms, carried you out of the river and onto the ground, helping you stand next to the towels Aragorn had spread on the ground.

You knew that they waited for your permission to carry on, that they were giving you a chance to sign out but you didn’t want to. You waited for this to happen, to have them both and the realization that your fantasy is about to come true made your blood rush in your veins.

You smiled at Aragorn and reached behind you to squeeze Boromir’s hand and it seemed to be enough for them. They watched to as you kneeled in the middle of makeshift pallet, propping yourself on your palms as you licked your lips, your gaze falling at Aragorn’s hard and throbbing member.

He whimpered as he fell to his knees before you, leaning to kiss your lips sweetly before he straightened his back and palmed his cock, stroking it few times. You licked the head of it, ushering his hand away and replacing it with your own.

At the same time, you arched your back, wiggling your ass a little, trying to snap Boromir out of his haze. You heard him move behind you, his hands came to rest on your hips, but that was it.

You frowned, flattening your tongue against the underside of Aragorn’s dick and you licked your way up, swirling it around the tip. Boromir began to slide his member up and down your slick, coating himself in your juices; you could bet his eyes were focused on your actions.

Yet, you whimpered impatiently, the sound sending vibrations onto Aragorn’s manhood and he let out a strangled growl, followed by a chuckle.

“Oh, you’re eager, aren’t you, our sweet girl?”

You sent him a wink, hollowing your cheeks around his erection and he grabbed a handful of your hair, throwing his head back and moaning with pleasure.

It appeared to prompt Boromir to jump into action as you felt him prodding at your entrance, the tip of his impressive cock slowly easing it. A mewl emanated from the back of your throat and you slowed your manifestations, releasing Aragorn’s length with an obscene ‘pop’ when Boromir sheathed himself fully inside you.

You grasped on the towel, panting heavily as you adjusted to his size, the discomfort soon ebbed away, replaced by burning need for more friction. You pushed you hips slightly towards him and started to cover Aragorn’s dick with a kitten licks while Boromir started a pace of deep, hard thrusts, slamming into you mercilessly.

A line of curses fell from your lips as the knot in your belly once again tighten and both men let out breathy laughs, before you took Aragorn’s member in your mouth again. You knew he was close, you could feel it from the way his muscles stiffened with every bob of your head and when he tightened his grip on your hair you were prepared. You rubbed your tongue against the underside of the head and, with a growl and some profanities, Aragorn came, emptying himself into your mouth. You swallowed his load, licking him clean and squeezing a soft moan when you sucked the tip as he slide out of your lips.

When you were done with Aragorn, Boromir quickened his pace even more, pounding mercilessly as he chased his own release. He reached around your body to rub harsh circles at your clit, your moans and whimpers only fueling his desire to please you.

“Yes, Y/N, you’re so beautiful when you moan like that,” he praised, spilling curses when your walls began to tighten around his dick, “let go, darling, let me feel you come.”

With his encouragement, the relentless pace of his pushes and fingers, the sudden caress of  Aragorn’s fingers on your nipples, you felt yourself absolutely overwhelmed by pleasure and so, with a loud scream of both their names, you climaxed, pure bliss coursing through your body.

Your walls pulsated around Boromir’s member and that was his undoing – his own orgasm hit him and he jerked his hips few times as he spent himself deep inside you, finally coming to a halt.

You were trying to catch your breath, as was Boromir who soon pulled out from you. Aragorn was soothing you, stroking your back and hair when you feel onto the rag, feeling boneless but satisfied beyond imagination.

“It seemed our dear Y/N do not mind the little arrangement we made,” Aragorn mused and you raised your gaze at him.

“What arrangement?” you asked, curious what the two might have agreed on and Boromir ran his hands over your legs.

“It didn’t escape our notice that we both are very find of you and so we wanted to speak with you about it.”

“We didn’t know if you even fancied any of us but we couldn’t be happier about the outcome.”

“Well, you have no idea how happy I am,” you said cheerfully, kissing Aragorn’s palm when he moved it to cup your cheek. They both chuckled and then helped you dress up before the three of you went into the forest in a search for a place to sleep, of course secluded and far enough from the others so that none of them could hear you.

Indeed, you couldn’t be more content about what had just happened. After all, why settle for one when you can have both, especially when none of them seemed to mind sharing with the other.

Lucky you!


End file.
